Crush
by maya-chan14
Summary: A simple question Lucy asked leads Lucy and Gray to a heart - to - heart talk. Question after question, and that lead to admitting something, when at the end he didn't get what he let go off at the beginning.  True to life experience


**And here I am again…. A new one shot~ Gosh my head hurts bad this time! Oh well enjoy reading it, I finished it last night after I made the Chapter 20 of Be as one, the April fool's edition.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima && Fairy Tail! Standard disclaimers applied!**

* * *

><p>"Define Crush" Lucy asked the table out of nowhere.<p>

Their heads snapped in her direction, curios eyes, raised brows greeted her question. Erza who was eating her caked stopped. Gray who was across from Lucy, stared at her a smirk on his lips.

"My answer would be a crush is…liking someone for who he is" Erza said continuing to eat her cake.

Lucy wondered at her words if it had the same meaning to what she was feeling.

"Mine would be… Having a crush on someone is like a bubble, once you see it, it pops" Gray said his smirk still intact his lips.

"But crushes nowadays are different…." Lucy trailed off, sighing as she drank her drink.

Gray gave her a questioning look. While Erza continued to listen as she ate.

"Gray answer this, will you?" Lucy asked as she looked up from her drink. Gray's curiosity ate him, so to get answers he nodded.

"Are guys really that dense to not notice that a girl likes him?" Lucy asked, looking straight at Gray.

"In truth? Yes we are" Gray answered honestly, it seems like this is an open forum that Lucy wants to make sure of something.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked again.

"You know that every people has their weaknesses right? Well for guys this is one of them. We're strong physically but mentally we're not that strong. We're afraid of rejection" Gray said. Well this was what he felt at first with her, but later found his feelings only to be a protective brother for Lucy.

"You think us girls aren't afraid of rejection?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well yeah. You girls are mostly giving us guys mixed signals. It's like when you say you like us as a joke, we find it as a 'no chance'" Gray said again, seems like his past feelings for her are coming out. Erza moved to the bar to excuse herself from the two's busy heart- to- heart talk.

"Did you guys ever think that we we're also having mixed signals from guys?" Lucy asked.

"Why's that?" Gray asked in return. A question for question was it.

"Well you see. Some of the guys hugs the girl, sometimes teases them, or fights with them in a flirty sort of way" Lucy tried to explain herself.

"Some of the guys are really like that" Gray pointed out.

"Then how come you guys don't notice that a girl likes you?" Lucy asked her eye brows knitting together to get the logic in what he was trying to say.

"Well some guys like another girl so they only concentrate on that girl. Sometimes they don't notice other people, but others don't believe that a girl likes him" Gray explained again.

"Well that sucks" Lucy sighed in defeat.

"You like someone don't you?" Gray asked curiously.

Lucy bit her lip, a sign Gray concluded that she wasn't sure what to say.

"Yes" Lucy whispered.

"Mind sharing it with me? You don't have to force yourself though" Gray said, but deep inside he was hoping to know who it was.

"It's…" Lucy trailed off, as she leaned in closer to him to whisper who it was. Gray also leaned in. Not caring if someone just came through the door slamming it.

**...O.O…**

Natsu who just came in greeted everyone happily. Thou his eyes zeroed in on a certain pair. His eyes became hard . He didn't like to see them together that close.

"Natsu don't glare at them it's rude you know" a voice reminded him.

"I can't help it, she's not supposed to be close to him like that. It only has to be with me" Natsu sighed as he walked towards them slowly. With Lisanna beside him, but Lisanna stopped him from getting closer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Erza mentioned they were having a heart- to- heart talk right now" Lisanna said.

"Heart- to- heart talk how?" Natsu asked, his voice sharpened.

"Like crush and love heart- to- heart talk" Lisanna said worriedly. Of course Lisanna knew Natsu had feelings for the celestial mage. But didn't say anything to him, because might make things worse.

"Well he's not taking her from me" Natsu said so low that Lisanna didn't hear it.

…**.O.O…**

"It's…Natsu" Lucy whispered.

"Hah! I knew it! Why won't you tell him?" Gray asked immediately after his brilliant outburst.

"Because… I feel like he likes Lisanna, that's why I didn't tell him… I might get my hope too high" Lucy said her eyes tearing up.

"Hey hey don't cry okay? I'm sure that stupid idiot likes you" Gray comforted, wiping the tears that managed to escape her cheeks, with his thumb. Remember Gray and Lucy was leaning over the table earlier? But because Gray had difficulty leaning over, he moved beside her instead.

"But when I see them together, it's like they're lovey- dovey that makes me think he likes her, Gray do you even know how much that hurts?" Lucy asked again, burying her face in his chest, which Gray wrapped his arms around her rubbing circles on her back. Brother and sister all right.

"Lucy did you know I like you before?" Gray said bravely, because he knew his feelings were from a long time ago. And now he feels like a big brother to her.

"Why me? There's Juvia you know" Lucy said, looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"Because your simple, yet beautiful at the same time. Yes she might be stronger than you in a way, but your stronger with bonds, feeling the need to protect others even if you sacrifice yourself, that's why I liked you" Gray whispered, leaning his forehead on hers, both of them looking at each other.

That was until strong arms pulled Lucy away from Gray, her back presses against a hard warm chest.

"I won't hand you over to him Lucy, I'd die doing that" the voice said from behind her, right in her ear.

"Why's that? You don't have feelings for me anyway Natsu…" Lucy asked, peaking at her right to look at him.

And just like that Lucy was spun around so fast that her vision blurred. Natsu's large calloused hands cupped her face ever so gently.

"You Lucy heartfilia, have got to be the densest girl I ever met" Natsu exasperated. His breath fanning her face, it was minty and fiery at the same time.

"Hey I-"

"I love you, can't you see that?" Natsu blurted out. Lucy stiffened.

The whole guild was listening to every word they were saying. Gray was at the table he and Lucy were at, smiling sadly at the sight of them. Well he'd be happy if she was happy.

"Did you ever think why I always bother you? It was just to get your attention. Why I always was hugging or whining at you? It was because I want to hear your voice, always wanting to feel your touch" Natsu said, grinning as he said those, a tinge of pink smacked his cheeks.

"What about Lisanna?" Lucy asked carefully. He laughed.

"I was asking her if you liked anyone and she said no, you both are friends are you not? I was keeping track on you with her, besides she likes Bixlow anyway" Natsu said laughing, looking at Lisanna who only blushed as she glared at him.

"So listen to me Luce, I loved you since that day I brought you here at Fairy Tail. As cheesy as it may sound I fell in love with you at first sight at Hargeon" Natsu said, still blushing.

"I..I" Lucy started.

"I love you Lucy, now and forever" Natsu said as he closed the distance between them. Lucy's eyes widened, but soon melted into the kiss.

Soon the guild had erupted into cheers and whistles, clapping here and there. Shouts of congratulations everywhere. Soon the two pulled away from each other, and gazed at each other.

"I..I love you too Natsu" Lucy said blushing.

"A crush is when you love someone, but that person doesn't love you back.. But sometimes that person loves you back" Natsu said grinning and blushing at the same time as he hugged Lucy closer to him.

Lucy was blushing too, so she hid her face in his chest. While Natsu laughed at her cuteness.

Gray watched the entire scene, and just smiled sadly. At least she got her happy ending, even if he had just bravely declared his own love for her. In his own little world. He's happy for her, because her happiness is his happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it guys? I know I know, it's a love, yet sad at the same time? Wanna know where the inspiration came from? It's from my own love life. Although I didn't get the guy :'(<strong>

**LIKE IT?HATE IT?**

**REVIEW IT!**

**~maya14~**

**Follow me on twitter guys!**

**maya14_21**


End file.
